


His Power | BTS Original Jihope Fan-Fiction

by dadseok



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Demons, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cults, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Strong Language, Submission, Twink, Watersports, Whining, degrading, interracial, jihope - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadseok/pseuds/dadseok
Summary: Park Jimin is a struggling university student engulfed in debt and student loans.He is granted a once in a lifetime opportunity to be recruited into an underground sex cult if he’s willing to give up his body, respect, and dignity all in exchange to be freed of his debts and misery.Once he enters, there is no exit.





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets his match at Clara’s and makes a deal with the devil.

The day was as quiet as mice. The clock was as annoying as baby. Jimin, however, was as tired as weightlifter.  
Hours after perpetual hours of studying for his final exam caused the boy to go nearly insane. On top of that, he was pondering of how he was going to get out of debt. He was thousands of dollars into debt from procrastination and being careless.  
Slamming his books shut, he put his head onto the table and groaned loudly causing everyone in the library to stare.  
He forgot where he was for a moment.

Flustered now, he quickly raised his head looking at the people looking back at him.  
To drown his misery as he always does, he gathered his pile of books and shoved it into his brown torn book bag and headed off to Clara’s.  
Clara’s was an old raggedy bar not too far from his dormitory. He went there because the booze was cheap and not many people went there.  
Jimin has social anxiety and tries to avoid social situations as best as he possibly can.

***

“Thank you sir.” Jimin quietly mumbled heading off the city bus. It was half past midnight, but the boy needed to take his mind off of studying for the rest of his night. 

He shoved his hands deep into his oversized blue hoodie and pushed open the door with his shoulder.  
The bells jingled as he entered to be filled with the lingering scent of alcohol, soft jazz, and low distinct talking.  
He was familiar with the bartender, Emilie, since they both took Creative Writing together and since he was there all the time.

“You’re back.” She said with a smirk on her face. “Would you like the usual?” 

Jimin nodded sitting on the barstool. He scanned the setting and saw the usual people that went here except for one guy.  
It was one particular guy sitting in a booth, alone.  
He had a martini and was sipping ever so slowly.  
His hair was red and he wore a pink suit as if he just got back from an award show. Jimin could not deny how attractive the mysterious male was.

Once the guy noticed Jimin staring, Jimin quickly looked back down blushing. It was only the guy did not look away and Jimin felt eye contact on him which made him uncomfortable.  
Jimin then felt a tingling sensation rising from the bottom of his stomach.  
Emilie brought him his soju, but she noticed Jimin holding his stomach with heavy breathing.

“Jimin, are you alright?” She asked furrowing her eyebrows.  
“Y-y-yes.” He managed to spit out. The tingling sensation traveled all over his body causing him to bite down on his bottom lip. The feeling felt amazing to Jimin. He had no idea why he was feeling the way he was, but he was undeniably enjoying it.

An erection began to form in the boy’s jeans as Jimin clenched his fists together.  
The guy’s eye contact only grew stronger and stronger.

Emilie reached out to touch Jimin’s hand but to no avail, Jimin pulled his hand back.

“I swear I’m f-fine. Emilie p-please.” Jimin grunted staring into her eyes.  
Emilie quickly nodded going to service someone else.

Jimin began fidgeting in the chair and small wimpers began to escape his lips as he stood up.  
He knew that he would eventually scream out and cause a scene which is why he stepped outside.

The feeling was so overwhelming that he bent over, holding his stomach and began moaning uncontrollably.  
He stumbled to a narrow alley and placed his hand on the wall.  
He then felt pre-cum oozing from his tip as he moaned once again biting his bottom lip.  
A warm hand touched his shoulder causing him to flinch and turn around immediately.

It was the mysterious guy from the bar.  
Even in the dark, Jimin could see the man’s intimidating piercing eyes.

“W-what are you doing to me?” Jimin whimpered.  
The man pulled Jimin close and grabbed his hair, tilting his head to the side so that his neck was exposed.

“I know all about your debts and misery.” The man said against Jimin’s neck driving him more insane.

“W-what?” 

“I said I know all about your debts and misery. I want to help you free your stress and be relieved under one cost.”

“What is it?” 

“I need your body.” He whispered against Jimin’s neck causing Jimin to squirm. 

“What?” 

The man finally released Jimin so that he was focused and wasn’t on the edge.  
Jimin caught his breath and didn’t dare to stare into the man’s eyes.

“I want your body. If you come with me, and I mean both, you will no longer be in debt.” He said.

“How do you know all this?” Jimin asked.

The man grabbed the boy’s small face so that he was staring at him

“Either you’re in or out and once you’re in, there’s no going back.” 

Jimin gulped. 

He thought of his regular life and how it was mediocre and quite repetitive. He knew better than to trust a complete stranger, but he also knew that this wasn’t a normal stranger.  
This stranger could bring Jimin euphoria and serenity.

“I-I’m in.” He finally replied.

“Are you sure about that?” The man finally asked smirking.

Jimin nodded. 

“Well, my little Jimin, welcome to my world.”


	2. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin wakes up in an unknown, ominous setting and experiences what he will experience every other day for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically smut, so I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Jimin’s eyes slowly opened, blurred at first. After his vision focused, he looked around and noticed that this was not a place he was used to at all. Because he was unfamiliar with this setting, he immediately sat up, but then he noticed that his hands were restrained.  
His hands were tied to a bedpost by rope.   
Every time he would wiggle, the ropes would dig deeper into his sensitive, soft flesh causing him to wince in pain. The bedroom he was in was rather gorgeous; breathtaking. Jimin was never used to anything this nice. The bedroom gave off a romantic aura since the walls were a velvet red and most of the furniture in the room was black.  
For some reason though, he had no recollection of the previous night which was odd because Jimin knew for a fact that he did not drink. At least that’s what he thought he didn’t do. The boy was confused.

Soon, the black double doors across from Jimin peaked open. His heart rate increased as he struggled to attempt to free himself from the rope.  
He whined and groaned every time the harsh rope would dig into his skin and tears began forming into his eyes.

“Careful there. You’ll seriously hurt yourself.” He heard a deep voice say. The voice didn’t enter the room yet, so it was like the door was talking instead.

He saw a shadow which petrified the boy even more.

The voice entered the room and it was the man from the bar, only Jimin couldn’t remember but was hit with sudden deja vú.   
He was too afraid to speak up, so he sat there breathing rapidly. 

“I bet you’re wondering how’d you get here, how I know you, and why you’re here, Jimin. I bet you’re wondering how I know your name and all of your pathetic little problems.” He began.

“Well, some questions are better left unanswered.” 

All he received was a tiny whine from the boy who was in obvious pain.

The man inched closer and closer to Jimin as Jimin began blushing.

“I’ll tell you this though, you may not remember anything because I got you so drunk last night that your little body couldn’t handle it. I must admit, you did last a while, and I was impressed until you crashed out on the floor.”

“P-please let me go.” Jimin mumbled.

The man chuckled and was standing right over the boy.

“I don’t think so. We made a deal, remember?” He asked now smirking.

Jimin stared blankly at the man.

“Well, let me refresh your memory. I asked if you wanted me to help you out with your debts and misery by giving yourself to me. You agreed. That means that you’re my property now and you won’t be going anywhere any time soon.” 

It made Jimin angry on how stupid he was to just agree with what Jimin thought this man to be was a pervert and how he basically gave his life away.  
He was so angry that he gained the courage to gather his saliva and split directly on the man’s nose.

Jimin didn’t realize what he did because the man’s eyes had this red tint in them that wasn’t there before and the smirk displayed on his face was no longer there.

“Do you know my name? My name is Jung Hoseok. You will address me as Master and nothing else. You obviously have a lot to learn you pathetic little slut.” He gritted through his teeth.

Hoseok took the spit off of his nose and stared at it.  
With no hesitation, he striked Jimin across the cheek with his own spit. 

Jimin groaned with his eyes stinging with tears since it was a powerful slap.

“Know your place, bitch. I was going to go easy on you since I didn’t think you would be brave enough to try anything, but I guess you’re just asking for me to hurt you again.” 

He began untying Jimin’s wrist which felt like heaven to Jimin.   
Once his wrists were freed and his arms were able to move again, he stretched, but he didn’t have enough time before Hoseok yanked him off the bed by his blonde hair.

He stumbled into Hoseok’s chest and balanced himself.

Jimin stared at his feet, but Hoseok grabbed Jimin’s face so that he was looking at him.

“Take your clothes off.” Hoseok ordered standing back a bit.  
Jimin was blushing wildly.

“W-what?” Jimin asked.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Jimin had never stripped in front of anyone before, especially never in front of a beautiful man.

He started by removing his black and white shirt and began feeling insecure.  
Although he works out from time to time, he still doesn’t accept his body. 

Tears rolled down his cheek as he slowly began unbuttoning his jeans. 

Hoseok’s eyes burned through Jimin’s soul as Hoseok stared intensely.

Jimin tried stalling as long as possible wishing something would happen so that he wouldn’t get naked.

To his luck, someone entered the room since the door was open.

Hoseok looked away and looked at a boy dressed in a white t-shirt and black ripped jeans. 

The random boy glanced at Jimin.

“I’ve told you about not knocking, Jeongguk.” Hoseok gritted through his teeth.

“I’m sorry. Am I too late?” Jeongguk asked with big eyes.

“No, you’re just in time actually.” Hoseok replied looking back at Jimin who just stood there.

Hoseok sighed and clapped his hands loudly in front of Jimin.  
“I don’t think I fucking told you to stop.”

“Y-yes master.” Jimin swiftly replied before pulling down his jeans and stepping out of them. Hoseok smirked at how quickly Jimin caught on to calling him “Master”.

“Hmm. Leave your boxers on for now.” 

A chair sat directly behind Hoseok as he sat down in it.

“Jeongguk, give me a show. I want to be entertained. Do not let that little slut cum either or both of you will be punished.” 

Jeongguk nodded eagerly since he was so elated that he had a new friend to play with. 

“Master, can we please use the toys?” Jeongguk asked boastfully.

Hoseok nodded as Jeongguk headed over to a narrow black cabinet which sat inches from the door.   
He opened it and took out all sorts of stuff that Jimin couldn’t really see.

Jeongguk placed them on the bed and closed the cabinet doors.

Jimin gulped, but the idea of everything that was about to happen turned him on. 

Jeongguk pulled his shirt off and his jeans followed.

Both of the boys were left in their boxers as Jeongguk grew closer to Jimin until he was staring into his face.

“It’s okay. I won’t do it too hard.” Jeongguk reassured Jimin as if saying that would make anything better. 

He leaned in and slowly began kissing Jimin which made Jimin melt into his mouth since Jeongguk was a pretty good kisser.   
Jeongguk’s hand trailed down to Jimin’s boxers as he pulled Jimin’s cock out.  
A moan escaped Jimin’s mouth as Jeongguk grabbed Jimin’s hands and placed them on his hard length.

“Play with me.” Jeongguk moaned.

Jimin pulled out Jeongguk’s cock.

They both began stroking each other painfully slow and continued making out with each other.

Hoseok watched intensely.

Jeongguk inserted his tongue into Jimin’s mouth as their tongues danced with each other and swapped their spit into each other’s mouth. It was sloppy and felt amazing and Jimin undeniably was enjoying every second of it.

Jeongguk stopped and decided that it was time for him to do whatever he wants to Jimin. He pulled down Jimin’s boxers completely as Jimin stepped out of them.

“Get on the bed and spread your legs.” Jeongguk said as Jimin obediently got on the bed and spread his legs so that his asshole was exposed. 

Jimin’s face was beyond flustered at this moment. He felt Hoseok’s eyes on him because he felt that same tingling sensation. He enjoyed how all eyes were on him in the room.

Jeongguk grabbed a vibrator and turned it on. He grabbed Jimin’s cock and noticed that he had precum all over his pink tip.  
He put it on it’s highest setting and placed it on Jimin’s tip.

He instantly arched his back and moaned out for the first time.  
Jimin shut his eyes as he bit his bottom lip wanting more.   
Jeongguk licked his finger before placing it at Jimin’s small tight hole.

Hoseok began stroking himself through his pants.

“Good riddance you’re so tight.” Jeongguk said.

Jimin only blushed. “Please...use lube.” Jimin moaned softly.

With his free hand, Jeongguk grabbed the small bottle of lube he got from the cabinet and opened the top.  
He squirted some on his finger and placed it down.

“This may hurt.” He told Jimin.

Jeongguk rubbed his finger across Jimin’s hole and slowly inserted his finger.

To Jimin’s surprise, it didn’t hurt much except for when Jeongguk inserted another finger.

He heard Jimin wince and fingered him at a slower pace.

“Do you need more lube?” Jeongguk asked Jimin sincerely.  
Jimin nodded as Jeongguk picked up the lube and squirted more on his fingers.

This time when he inserted his two fingers, it didn’t hurt as much, but it was still a little painful. It was enjoyable pain.

Jeongguk fingered him a little more rougher this time and swirled the vibrator in a circular motion causing Jimin to moan louder and grip the sheets.

To keep him from cumming, Jeongguk stopped. He removed his fingers.

“Lay on your back.” Jeongguk demanded as Jimin quickly turned over.

He laid there with his legs spread and his cock sprung in the air.

Jeongguk climbed on the bed and ran his index finger along a vein on Jimin’s cock which caused Jimin to moan.  
He was sensitive to touch.

Jeongguk lowered his head and ran his tongue across Jimin’s tip. Jimin threw his head back.

He then began stroking Jimin as he took all of him into his mouth.

Jeongguk bobbed his head up and down, deepthroating the boy.

Hoseok stroked himself faster.

Jimin’s body rose up and down as he gripped Jeongguk’s hair.

“Fuck!” Jimin hissed closing his eyes. He was on the verge of cumming and Hoseok sensed it.

“Stop.” Hoseok said simply before Jeongguk obediently stopped wiping his mouth.

Jimin sat up catching his breath.

“Come here.” Hoseok ordered looking directly at Jimin.

Jimin scooted toward the edge of the bed and walked in front of Hoseok.

“Get on your knees and blow me.” 

Jimin got on his knees staring up at Hoseok.

Hoseok grabbed his cock and slapped Jimin’s cheek with it.

“Yes H- Master.” Jimin said trying to correct his mistake but he knew that Hoseok definitely heard him.

Jeongguk was curious as to what would happen so he began stroking himself on the bed.

Hoseok grabbed Jimin’s head and slammed it down on his hard length.

“Did you think I didn’t hear you huh?” He yelled hearing Jimin choke on his cock which only made him harder.

He slapped Jimin’s ass cheek harshly as Jimin grunted.

Hoseok thrusted himself deeper down Jimin’s throat as he pulled Jimin’s hair.

“Look at you. Your little cock is hard because you like this, don’t you? You’re not so innocent you little masochist.” 

He striked Jimin’s ass once again. Jimin’s knees began hurting from the hard floor since there was so much pressure on them.

Jimin looked up at Hoseok and noticed that his eyes had that same red tint in them which frightened Jimin, so he quickly looked back down.

With no warning, Hoseok came into Jimin’s mouth as his mouth was filled with loads of Hoseok’s cum.

“You better swallow it.” 

Jimin obeyed like a good boy and swallowed all of the thick liquid feeling disgusted.

Hoseok enjoyed the view of Jimin’s tear-filled eyes and cheeks with cum on them. He looked a beautiful mess.

He stroked Jimin’s face only for him to slap him again right after.

“Stand up.” 

Jimin stood up rubbing his knees. 

“Go get the lube and come ride me.” 

Jimin rushes over and got the lube. He came over to Hoseok.  
Hoseok grabbed the lube and squirted it on his cock, rubbing it all over.

He sat it next to the chair as Jimin slowly but surely slid down his Hoseok’s length.  
Jimin squeezes his eyes shut since it was painful.

“Jeongguk, come over here and do whatever you want to this slut’s mouth.” 

Jeongguk happily walked over to them and raised Jimin’s head up.

Once Jimin was finally down Hoseok’s length, he felt slow thrusting. Hoseok filled every space in Jimin’s little body which caused Jimin to moan.

His moan was then muffled by Jeongguk putting his cock into Jimin’s mouth.

Jimin began sucking Jeongguk off and stroking his shaft as Hoseok picked up the pace.   
Jimin was leaking with precum and was moaning uncontrollably.

Jeongguk grabbed Jimin by his hair and made him deepthroat him. Jeongguk threw his head back in pleasure enjoying listening to Jimin choke on his cock and gasp for breaths.

Hoseok began pounding Jimin, stretching his little hole as Jimin began screaming out in pleasure.

“You love Master’s cock, I knew you’d love it you dirty slut. Do you like the way I fuck you hm?” Hoseok whispered into Jimin’s ear.

Jimin nodded as Hoseok began rubbing Jimin’s nipples.

He was near his climax. Hoseok was hitting Jimin’s prostate and was making him feel so good.

“Master, I’m almost there!” Jimin said in between sucking on Jeongguk’s cock.

“You better not come until I tell you to.” Hoseok hissed.

The pleasure was overwhelming as Hoseok began sucking on Jimin’s neck.

Jeongguk thrusted himself deeper into Jimin’s mouth and down his throat.

“M-master.” Jimin whimpered with his eyes filling with tears.

“Come.” was all Hoseok said before seconds later, Jimin came on his stomach and Jeongguk came in Jimin’s mouth. Jimin swallowed all of it. 

Jimin was exhausted as Hoseok pulled Jimin up and Jeongguk stepped back.

Heavy breaths were filled in the room as Hoseok pulled his length back into his boxers and pulled his pants back up.

“You’ve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. As of now, get cleaned up and get some rest.” 

Jeongguk gathered his clothes off of the floor and left out of the room with Hoseok closing the door behind him.

Just in an instant, Jimin began crying. He felt useless and like a sex doll.   
He knew that was what he practically was now, but it was all for a good cause.  
His parents wouldn’t have to worry anymore about funds, and he wouldn’t be stressed out all the time.

He was still quite lost, but he was hoping that by tomorrow, he gets some answers.


	3. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is introduced to what will be his new life and is given the information he needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my eager readers, no smut will be featured in this chapter, but it’s information you will need to remember. Sorry for the slow updates. I do have to warn you guys that there will be no fast updates! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Leave a comment or any feedback. <3

“Wake up.” A deep voice said interrupting Jimin’s beauty sleep. Jimin was a light-sleeper, so the slightest of sounds could wake him from his sleep.  
The boy yawned sitting up looking around. He then frowned once he realized that everything that has been happening so far was sadly not a dream.

Hoseok sat on the edge of the bed next to Jimin and stared intensely at him.

“I hope you’ve recovered from last night. I want you out of this room and in the dining hall in 15 minutes. Jeongguk will swing by soon.” Hoseok explained standing up. He straightened his suit and headed out without saying any further. 

“Where’s that?” Jimin thought scratching his head. He decided to not waste no time since Hoseok means what he says and says what he means. He scooted out the bed and stretched his short arms. Jimin noticed that he was in the same room as he was last night except for it was cleaned. 

He lazily walked to the tall bronze dresser and opened one of the drawers. There were neatly folded shirts.  
Jimin grabbed the blue one and predicted that it would be a little big on someone as small as himself.  
He closed that drawer and opened the one beneath it.  
It contained neatly folded black jeans. He grabbed a pair that has slits in them and closed it.

He wondered whose clothes he was taking or whose room he was in. He decided to go commando since he did not want to wear whoever’s underwear was in those drawers. Just as he closed the drawer, the bedroom door opened. It was Jeongguk.

Jimin blushed since the only memory he had with Jeongguk was them having a threesome with Hoseok.

“Wearing my clothes I see.” Jeongguk stated aloud.

Jimin looked down at the clothes in his hands and blushed deeper.  
“Oh I-I didn’t know. I didn’t know this was your room. I will put them ba-“

Jeongguk giggled.

“No, it’s okay. You’ll look cuter in them. Hyung told me to help you around and get familiar with this place since you’re going to be here for a while.” 

“I will take a bath first. Can you tell me where it is?” Jimin mumbled.

“It’s the door to your right.” Jeongguk replied.

Jimin sheepishly smiles and bowed a little.

“I’ll wait for you, okay?” 

Jimin nodded shyly and opened the bathroom door. He closed it behind him and turned on the light.  
It was bigger than his dorm room. Jimin was in awe.

There was a jacuzzi bathtub in the center of the bathroom and the marble floors looked very expensive. Not to mention the elegantly painted vanilla walls with paintings hung upon them.

There was three sinks and even a walk-in shower. Plants sat off in the corners of the bathroom. It was absolutely beautiful.

“These guys have serious money.” Jimin mumbled to himself.

He began taking off his dirty clothes and walked over to the jacuzzi tub. There were several knobs so he turned on one which was the cold water. He turned that one off and turned on another one which was his favorite: the hot water.  
He giggled to himself, enjoying this aspect of living here.

***

After a nice bath, he put on his clothes and placed the dirty ones in a hamper that even looked expensive too. 

The clothes were quite baggy, but it wasn’t like he was unfamiliar with baggy clothes. He opened the door and saw Jeongguk waiting for him patiently.

He flashed him a bright smile.  
“You look so cute!” Jeongguk said standing.

“We should hurry up and head to the dining hall though. You can ask me anything you would like to know on the trip there.” 

Jimin nodded.

Jeongguk opened the door just as he paused and looked down at Jimin’s dirty old shoes.

“Your shoes will not be accepted here. I’ll give you a new pair, take those off.” Jeongguk said scoffing almost.

“What’s wrong with them?” Jimin asked curiously, removing them.

“They’re old and scruffy. You have people to meet and hyung would never want those dirty shoes on his expensive floors.” 

Jeongguk grabbed his shoes and widened the ajar door as they headed out.  
The floors were cold on Jimin’s bare feet, but he didn’t complain.  
They walked past endless doors like you would see in a hotel hallway and made it to a small area where there was a giant staircase and even two golden elevators.

“Whoa.” Jimin gasped. Jeongguk smirked expecting him to say that as he disposed of Jimin’s shoes in a trash can next to the elevator.

“I said that when I first came here too. I was hyung’s first worker. What’d you come here for?” Jeongguk asked.

Jeongguk pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open.

“Debt and student loans.” Jimin replied.

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. They both got inside as the doors closed.

“Really? Me too. Now I’m debt-free! I was able to afford a brand new apartment because of hyung and get the designer clothes that I’ve always wanted.” 

“Have you ever tried to run away?” 

Jeongguk’s face turned from a smile to a frown.

“Yes and it didn’t end very well. I managed to reach a bus stop only for hyung to be sitting there waiting for me. He punished me real badly and caused me to have a bruise on my left hip for a whole year. Don’t try it.” 

Jimin gulped as his body stiffened.

“What is this place exactly? How does he have so much money?” Jimin asked.

“Well, Jimin, you’re in a sex cult. Hyung recruits people he feels are worthy enough to join and he built this huge empire. There’s hundreds of us. As for the money part, I don’t know. I never asked, but you can.” 

“Is he a...demon?” 

“Yes. Don’t ask him that though or bring it up, it makes him angry for some reason. He wasn’t born either, he’s a fallen angel I guess. I’m not sure of his origins, and he has told nobody so don’t get your hopes up of him telling you his life story.”

The elevator doors opened as they walked out. It looked like a scene from Beauty and the Beast. The main floor looked stunning.  
They walked down a hallway and Jimin noticed a maid with a cart.

“Brenda!” Jeongguk exclaimed as the short Hispanic woman looked up.

“Sí, Jeongguk?” She asked.

“He needs zapatos, por favor.”

She nodded. “What is the size?”

“What’s your shoe size Jimin?” Jeongguk asked.

“8.” Jimin replied a little embarrassed.

“He wears a size 8.” He told Brenda.

She smiled a little walking away.

 

“Is she apart of the sex cult?” Jimin asked.

Jeongguk bursted into laughter.

“Gross! Of course not. Hyung noticed that she was in need of funds to support her three children so he offered her a deal she couldn’t refuse. She comes and cleans up this place including cum and condoms in return for a lot of money.” 

“Oh.” Jimin simply responded flustered. 

She shortly came back with some black combat boots in Jimin’s size and handed them to him.

“Thank you.” Jimin said as Brenda nodded walking away back to her cart.

“Now lets go before hyung starts to get upset.” Jeongguk said turning around as Jimin clumsily put on his boots.

They both headed out the hallway and made a left past the grande staircase.  
There was two double brown doors which was the dining hall.

“This is the dining hall. There will be a lot of other people in here just so you know.” Jeongguk said to him as Jimin took in a deep breath.

Rooms with more than two people were the worst for him. Jeongguk pushed open the doors as he was greeted by several faces—several beautiful faces at that. 

Jimin definitely felt underdressed since everyone else wore beautiful expensive clothes.

Jeongguk closed the door behind them.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Hoseok said smirking.

“Jimin and Jeongguk, take a seat.” 

There were two available seats that sat next to each other. They both sat down in the comfy chairs.  
Jimin sat next to a man with a very cold expression on his face and had blue hair. 

Whenever Jimin is in a room with too many people, he looks down and avoids any attention possible.

He also noticed a foreigner sitting to the left of Hoseok. She looked like a model and had the most beautiful coffee brown skin he has ever seen. Her hair was in a curly Afro, and she wore black latex clothing.  
Jimin tried not to stare too much, so he looked down at his hands and played with them instead. 

“Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Jimin. He’s our newest member and is the cutest shy thing here. Everyone else, please introduce yourself starting with Erica.” Hoseok announced.

“Hi, my name is Erica, and I love to play. I’m hoping I have a chance to see your cute ass around.” Erica said smiling at Jimin. Jimin gulped. He’s never had experience with girls, foreign girls at that.  
The guy next to Jimin smirked and mumbled something to himself. 

Then a guy with broad shoulders cleared his throat.  
“Hi Jimin, my name is Jin and I will take care of you well~. I love cooking, so I guess I will see you in the kitchen.” 

“Hello, my name is Taehyung, and I love games. Maybe we can play together and have lots of fun.” He said.

Jimin wasn’t expecting such a deep yet sexy voice from Taehyung. It definitely caught Jimin off guard and made him blush deeper than he already was.

At the end of the table was a man with blonde hair with luscious plump lips. He looked very sophisticated.

“Hello, I’m Namjoon, and I’m bilingual. I love reading and talking about things that matter, so I guess your name will be in my mouth soon. Maybe I’ll be in your mouth.” He ended his sentence with a smirk.

Next was someone he already met, Jeongguk.

“Hi, I am Jeongguk. Jimin and I already had an encounter last night, but I love making friends and having a good time.”

It was Jimin’s turn to introduce himself. He took in a deep breath and cleared his throat before looking up.

“H-hello. I’m Jimin and I’m not sure what it is I like to do...uh yeah.” He stammered already feeling embarrassed since he didn’t really say anything well.

“You’ll figure it out sooner or later, trust me.” Hoseok responded smirking.

“I’m Yoongi. I like to fuck.” The guy next to him stated.  
Bursts of laughter spilled out in the room.

“This guy!” Namjoon exclaimed shaking his head. 

Lastly, a girl next to Yoongi introduced herself. She had blonde hair in two pigtails. She appeared so innocent, but Jimin knew that she couldn’t be if she was here.

“Hey, I’m Ellie and I love to party! I hope we can party together Jimin.” She squealed. 

“Alright so there you are. These are the people you need to know and you will work with them, so cut the shy bullshit. I have decided to give you your job already.” Hoseok stated.

“J-job?” Jimin questioned.

“Yes, that’s what I just said. Did you think you’d come here just for leisure activities? Anyway, I have decided to give you the job of being a show boy. You and Namjoon will basically fuck each other and yourselves for money. Since Namjoon has been doing this for around 5 months, he will tell you everything you need to know.” He explained briefly.

“Is it a live show?” Jimin asked.

“Sometimes it can be online or live. In another part of this facility, you have the entertainment center which is where the real fun happens and where you’re going to work. Since you’re cute and give off that shy twink baby boy shit, I think you’d be a real money maker.”

“Real people do come to see these shows, and the seats get filled. It’s a 20+ show, of course, so you don’t have to worry about us violating any laws because all of this is perfectly legal. Now that I have got this explained, you will need practice.”

“What do you mean ‘practice’?” Jimin asked in an afraid tone. Not only is his job performing in front of tons of people, he has to show his body off. It’s two things he would never want to do, and now he’s doing it for money.

“You are new here, so you wouldn’t know what to do. Your next show is actually tomorrow at 9pm, so he will help you out. With all of this being said, go to practice. Everyone else, go back to whatever you were doing.” 

After he said that, everyone stood up and began to leave. Jimin glanced over at Namjoon and Namjoon flashed him a smile.  
Once the room cleared, Namjoon walked over to Jimin and placed his arm around his shoulder.

“We’re going to have so much fun together. Let’s go!” Namjoon boasted as they walked out together.

“I’m not sure about this.” Jimin thought to himself.

As they walked out, they headed for the main doors which led outside.  
Namjoon opened the door for Jimin as he walked out and bowed slightly to thank Namjoon.

“It’s much quicker this way instead of walking forever. This place is huge, I must say. I also have to warn you to not visit that small building sitting off to itself over there.” Namjoon said pointing over to a dark brown building.

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked as they ambled down the sidewalk.

“I’m not sure, but I never tested Hoseok. He seemed very serious when telling us to not go in that building. You also can’t get away with anything. Unlike us mortals, he has senses that we can’t possess. Just don’t test him.” 

Jimin nodded quickly looking around. He has never seen the outside and noticed that this facility is in the middle of nowhere. They were surrounded by open green land and trees. He could see Seoul in the distance and knew that it would be very difficult to run away.

“People really travel this far for entertainment?” 

Namjoon chuckled and nodded. “People will do anything for sex and sexual entertainment. It’s one of the seven deadly sins.” 

 

***

Once they arrived in the entertainment area of the facility, Jimin felt as if he was in a basketball arena.  
There were several concession stands and doors.

“He must spent a fortune on this.” Jimin mumbled to himself looking around in awe. He looked down from the floor he was on and put his hands on the railing. There were endless rows of seats and a square stage in the middle. 

“That very stage is where we perform our shows. A fun fact that I feel you should know is that this arena is not just used for sex. It’s used for concerts and other events as well. I find it funny how a celebrity performed on that very stage that I had sex on.” He said.

“Do they know that-“

“Oh yeah. Everyone knows about this facility and what happens here, but nobody knows about Hoseok being a demon. Nobody would believe any of us anyway if we were to tell so. Hoseok picks and chooses who he wants to work here since a lot of people want to work here since it pays very well. He even hosts monthly auditions.” 

Jimin was fascinated how sex makes the world go round. He also felt a sense of pride that he would be working here where a lot of people want to work at as well. 

“We’ve wasted enough time already, so we should do this. Let’s go have some fun.” Namjoon gushed.


	4. Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is audition day and Jimin couldn’t be more nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the very slow update. I will try to update every 1-2 week at the most since I know how frustrating it is to be left hanging on the edge.
> 
> Also for clarification, Hoseok is a demon as you all know. Mortals don’t believe that demons exist in this AU just as in real life until proven otherwise. Jimin was frightened when he found out Hoseok is a demon just as the other workers are. They’ve grown comfortable to this idea but aren’t used to it.  
> Because Hoseok is a demon, he has senses that humans can’t possibly possess and knows things you wouldn’t think he does because of his ‘powers’ I’d say.

A week has passed by and Jimin has gotten the hang of this place though he wasn’t completely used to it. He was also very sore from all the sexual activities he participated in.

He also goes to his classes whenever and comes back to the facility as if it was his house. There’s even an education part of the facility where you can study, get tutoring, and do other education related things which has been very useful. Namjoon knows a lot of things and is very intelligent, so Jimin is grateful for him.

Today though is a very peculiar day. Auditions. People from all over the world will come and audition to be apart of this facility. Jimin, in this case, will be their sex doll. They will need to prove their worthiness of working here. After all, the pay is very well, so the workers need to be very good at what they do. 

It was morning time, 10:30am on a sunny Sunday. Jimin fluttered his eyes open only to see Hoseok staring down at him. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” He questioned smiling slightly.

Jimin rubbed his eyes and sat up. He nodded stretching a bit.

“Good. I have errands to run, and you’re coming with me. You’ll need to. Be ready by 11:00 sharp.” He simply stated before standing up and walking out the room.

With that being said, Jimin wanted to waste no time and got up. He walked to the bathroom and turned the lights on. 

***

After Jimin was dressed casually, he was downstairs in the kitchen eating French toast and oatmeal Jin prepared for him. He sat at the dark brown marble counter on the black stools. He kicked his legs back and forth.  
He got choked up on his oatmeal when he saw Erica walk in. 

She wore a long black silk mesh robe and black lingerie. She also had on a silk black bonnet covering her hair which made Jin burst into laughter. Erica playfully rolled her eyes since she knew what he was laughing at.

“You gon get enough of making fun of my bonnet.” She said pointing at Jin. She glared at Jimin who was quiet and smirked at him. 

“Can’t speak?” She asked ambling over to him, hips swaying. Jimin gulped as his face turned a light red.

“G-good morning Erica.” He mumbled looking down at his plate.

She grabbed his face so that he was staring at her. His eyes widened as she giggled.

“You’re so cute Jimin.” 

She let go of his face which made Jimin sigh in relief. Not only was it her outfit that made Jimin go crazy, it was also what he witnessed last night. She was domming Yoongi and used a vibrator on him. His legs were spread far apart and were held in place by Taehyung. He found it incredibly sexy how she took control and made Yoongi a moaning panting mess. He definitely had fun using his imagination that night in his room. 

A few minutes later, Hoseok walked into the kitchen with his hands shoved in his pockets looking like a million dollars which he was. He wore a white button down with black pants and Gucci slides to top it all off.

Erica walked over to him and gave him a kiss in which he kissed back winking at her. Jimin’s face was beyond flustered.

“Good morning.” Jin said smiling as he turned back to the stove continuously making eggs.

“Morning to you too. Let’s go Jimin.” Hoseok said glaring over at the boy. 

Jimin obediently stops finishing his last French toast piece as they headed out the kitchen. Hoseok placed his hand on Jimin’s lower back guiding him.  
They walked out the front doors and over to a separate building which was where all the vehicles were held. A tall muscular security guard stood at the building in a suit. He bowed at Hoseok before pressing a small red button.

The massive double black doors opened slowly which made Jimin gasp. He instantly began seeing shiny cars. There were two levels which stored all types of expensive vehicles.

“Whoa.” Jimin said in complete awe.

“Like what you see?” Hoseok asked.

Jimin nodded quickly as they walked into the garage-like space. 

“We will be riding in the white Porsche over there today. I’m feeling fancy.” He said pointing over at the matte white Porsche parked next to a black Range Rover. 

Jimin nearly skipped over to the Porsche and stood at the passenger side of the door.

“I’ve never been in one of these before.” Jimin boasted smiling brightly.  
Hoseok couldn’t help but smile since Jimin was extremely adorable.  
“You’ll experience a lot of things you’ve never experienced before here. This is just the beginning, baby.” He said walking over to a key rack behind the cars. He scanned his finger across each rack until it stopped at the Porsche keys.

He unlocked the car doors as Jimin hopped inside. He giggled looking around and enjoying this new car smell.  
Hoseok got in casually and closed his door. He started up the car hearing the smooth engine roar. They both put on their seatbelts.

He put the car in reverse and backed out of the building carefully. Once they were fully out, he put the car into drive and began driving down the pavement. 

“C-can I turn the radio on?” Jimin questioned with big eyes.

“You don’t need to ask me. Go ahead.” Hoseok replied driving with one hand. Jimin found that cool and attractive. 

He looked confused at how the vehicle works since it was a newer model.

“Hyung, I don’t know how to do this.” Jimin said pouting a little. Little did Jimin know, Hoseok was getting turned on even though Jimin was doing nothing. He found the clueless innocent look on Jimin very sexy which was why he chose him to work for him.

He played it cool for the most part and turned the radio on.

“Shape of You” by Ed Sheeran began playing which made Jimin smile even more.

“I love this song. Reminds me of summer.” Jimin said to himself letting his window down.

“Hm, the shape of you.” Hoseok mumbled to himself.

***

They were in the Times Square Mall shopping for an outfit Jimin would wear later tonight.

“Well, Jimin, we’re going to need to find you a good outfit.” Hoseok said as Jimin looked around the massive mall.

“What do you have in mind?” Jimin questioned.

“Something with lace, something innocent. Something that screams you.” Hoseok replies smirking.

“B-but I’m going to be embarrassed shopping for feminine clothes.” Jimin said barely above a whisper.

“What’s there to be embarrassed about Jiminie? Nobody will know unless you make it obvious that you’re a little twink.”

Jimin scoffed. “I’m not a twink.” 

Hoseok chuckled shaking his head. “Whatever you say.” 

He then took out his wallet from his back pocket and took out $300 dollars.

“I’m going to go do a little shopping myself, meet me back at the escalator we’re standing by.” He also added placing the money in Jimin’s hand before walking off.

Jimin didn’t know how much money it was until he opened his hand and gasped. He has never had that much pocket money ever.

“Whoa...” Jimin said before heading up the escalator. He scanned the setting and saw a Victoria Secrets in the distance and smiled.

“This ought to do the job.” He thought heading to the store.  
Walking in, he was immediately greeted by the heavy scent of perfumes and chatter. Boyfriends were with their girlfriends, some girls alone, but Jimin noticed he was the only guy alone which made him blush.

He looked around for a bit until he was greeted by an employee. He was a short tanned male with wavy brown hair.  
“Hello sir, do you need help? I see you’re alone, planning to surprise your girlfriend?” He questioned smiling.

The word girlfriend played in his head over and over again.

Jimin gulped and slowly found the words to put together to respond. He kept his eyes low.

“Uh y-yeah. She’s uh been wanting something from here for her birthday. Where’s your white lingerie?” Jimin asked.

The male pointed over to the back as Jimin thanked him before quickly walking over. His face was very red and he was starting to sweat. He scanned the lingerie and found the perfect piece. 

“Bingo.” Jimin said to himself picking it up. Suddenly, there was a light tap on his shoulder. He whipped around only to see someone he was never expecting.

“Emilie?” He questioned raising his eyebrows in shock.

“Jimin. Fancy seeing you out of all people in here. What are you doing here?” She asked with a smile playing on her face.

He stumbled over his words as Emilie giggled.

“It’s fine Jimin. You never told me you had a girlfriend or that you’re gay-“

“Gay? I’m not gay. Who told you that?” He interrupted blushing wildly now.

“Right. See you around, Jimin.” She said patting his shoulder before walking away.

***

After Jimin was finished with his little shopping session, he waited at the escalator obediently. He looked around from time to time and stared at his feet.  
He began feeling nervous since whenever people would glance at him, it would make him think that they know what he does— that they know his secret. 

He wondered what it would be like to run away. Before he could think about it in depth, he felt that tingle in his stomach. Hoseok was coming. 

Jimin gulped clearing his head and saw the male approach him with a smile.

“I see you’ve found what you were looking for.” Hoseok whispered in Jimin’s ear. Jimin squirmed nodding.

“Let’s go to the bathroom.” 

Jimin followed behind Hoseok like a lost puppy as they headed far down the mall. 

Hoseok went down a wide hallway and to the staff bathrooms which only had one toilet and was private.

“Hyung that’s the-“

“Staff bathroom? I know.” Hoseok finished opening the door. Jimin walked in as Hoseok locked it.  
That glare in his eyes and Jimin knew exactly what they were in there for.

“Jimin. I’ve been wanting you ever since I laid my eyes on you. That’s why I chose you to work here that night. I will prove it to you. Come here.” Hoseok said in a deep tone standing in front of the door.  
Jimin hesistantly walker closer to Hoseok as he was pulled in for a deep kiss.  
Hoseok’s tongue was nearly down the boy’s throat. Jimin moaned into his mouth as an erection formed in the both of their pants.

Hoseok bit down on Jimin’s bottom lip causing him to wince. Hoseok pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

“Gosh you’re so gorgeous.” Hoseok mumbled staring at the panting boy. “Strip.” 

Jimin was already taking off his clothes at the command and stood naked in front of his master.

“Your little cock is so hard for me baby.” Hoseok whispered grabbing it to pull him close. Jimin moaned at the sudden action. 

He reached down into a bag and pulled out a small glass butt plug.  
“On your knees babe.” Hoseok ordered as Jimin got on his knees. He had a view of Hoseok’s crotch in his face and didn’t mind at all. 

Hoseok pulled down his pants along with his boxers and it sprung out. He slapped Jimin across the face with it.

Jimin opened his mouth as Hoseok shoved his cock in and began fucking his mouth with no question. Jimin gagged and already had tears forming in his eyes

Hoseok was enjoying the view of a teary-eyed Jimin choking on his cock.

“Fuck baby you’re being so good for me.” Hoseok moaned throwing his head back.

Jimin’s cock began leaking precum as he bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace.

“Hose- Master.” Jimin moaned quickly trying to correct himself, but it was too late for that. Hoseok quickly pulled himself out of Jimin’s wet mouth and glared down at him with disappointment. 

“You were doing so good. Now you have to be punished.” Hoseok stated.

“I’m so sorry master...I didn’t try to...” Jimin mumbled.

“You are a sorry twink is what you are.” 

Hoseok pushes Jimin down on the floor with his foot and put his ass up in the air. Jimin’s face met with the cold dirty floor.  
He reached into a shopping bag of his and pulled out a bullet vibrator he could control on his phone.  
He slowly put it in Jimin’s tight asshole causing him to moan loudly. Jimin arched his back.

Hoseok then took out his phone from his pocket and went to the app. He put the vibrator on its highest setting.  
“You better not fucking cum or I swear you will regret it.” Hoseok threatened. He reached down for his pants and began removing his belt from it.

Jimin knew what was coming since he heard the jingle of the belt buckle and gulped.

Once he removed it fully, he folded it in a loop. “I want you to start from 1. I will hit you 20 times.” Hoseok explained.

A few seconds later, he swatted the belt across Jimin’s ass causing Jimin to wince.

“O-one!” Jimin cried out. Even though it hurt, he was enjoying it. 

Hoseok grabbed Jimin’s cock and rubbed his thumb across his tip causing Jimin to moan louder. He felt the slime of his precum and grinned a little before letting go.

“You’re such a masochist, you little whore!” 

Hoseok struck Jimin again causing him to cry out. Each hit was painful and hard.

“Two!”

Once he was on 20, Jimin was a sobbing mess. The pain was unbearable but was mixed with pleasure from the vibrator.

“Get up.” Hoseok said pulling up his boxers and pants. He put his belt back through the loops of his pants and straightened his shirt.  
Jimin got up with wobbly knees and rubbed his ass.

“Don’t remove the vibrator. Put on your clothes and let’s go.” Hoseok commanded.  
Jimin’s ass was stinging and throbbing with pain and felt like it was on fire.

After he got dressed, they left the mall. Hoseok held his hand the whole way.  
“I’ll be sure to rub you down in lotion and take you a bath because you have a long night ahead of you, okay baby?” Hoseok said as they walked to the parking lot.

Jimin nodded. 

 

***

That night had Jimin the sorest he had ever been in his life. He came multiple times and had the most orgasms he’s ever had.  
He can say, it was the best night ever.

It ended with a lot of bonding and aftercare from Jeongguk and his lovely master, Hoseok.


End file.
